


Rend and Rebuild Cover

by Linorien



Series: Lin's Book Covers for Friends [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: book covers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: A cover for Heather's lovely fic.





	Rend and Rebuild Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rend and Rebuild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866667) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



 

 _::It is good that Strength protects Magic, and supports Courage,::_ he hears the Goddess say into his mind. He jumps, and whirls around, but She is nowhere to be seen.  _::It is good that you have found a path to follow at long last. Continue on that path, Sir Gwaine, and blessings will come to you.::_


End file.
